Accidents Happen
by Kurai Catt
Summary: This is a first attempt at fanfiction, so let's see what happens. Anyway, Guenhwyvar has a little umm incident. Let's leave it at that.
1. Default Chapter

Accidents Happen  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Drizzt or Guenhywvar. I'm just barrowing then for a little while. The rest of these dysfunctional characters belong to friends, except the ones I made up. The Gnomish Mafia belongs to Dustin. He deserves the credit for that one.  
  
  
Ò Calling me a half wit...Ó grumbled the wizard as he fumbled in his pounch for the key spell componet. Ò IÕll show them. When I get rid of that drow.Ó He pulled the black crystal out, examining it in the sunlight. ÒFlawless.Ó He thought. It had cost him dearly and the the deal he made with the Gnomish Mafia bordered on out right rape, but it would all be worth it. He began the incantation, noticing the drow and panther finishing off his canon fodder.  
The panther tackled and buried her claws in the last orc around her. Stupid orcs. She knew the elf was only playing with his last orc. The fight could have ended several minutes sooner, but both cat and drow needed this. Things had been far too quiet of late. Her orc dead, she looked up to see how the other fight progressed when she caught a movement to the side. Someone in oversized robes stepped out onto the battlefield.  
Casting complete, the wizard spread out his hands and shot out tiny black shards in the oblivious elfÕs direction. Six hundred pounds of black fur leaped to intercept the projectiles.  
The drow finished his orc off in time to see the cat take several small shard and tumble off the ledge.  
ÒOh, Crap!Ó This said after seeing his plan fail. The dark elf was not going to be happy abut pet falling over the edge of a cliff, much less being shot at. ÒNow would be a good time to um.. run.Ó He thought. Pissed off drow with big swords, dead cat...This could be very bad. Screw the gnomish mafia. The wizard teleported away someplace safe and familar.  
The dark elf ran over to the edge and looked down. Some eight to ten feet down sat a smaller ledge which he expected to see the panther on, instead, lying naked on the legde was a young woman.  
The climb down was an easy one, especially for the agile drow. He quickly made his way down to the girl; she was unconcous, but did not look too badly hurt. A few cuts and scrapes, the worst of which looked like a deep gash on her right thigh and her left foot was bleeding. She was beautiful, raven black hair and pale almost alabastor skin, but where was Guenhwyvar?  
  
***************************************************************************** Several miles away in the relative safety of the Weasel Inn, sat the wizard enjoying a glass of wine and watching the antics of the other patrons. One group in particular held his interest, a gnome, half-orc half something else wannabe bard ( telling bad jokes and not drinking), a drow sorceress and some other little guy he really wasnÕt sure about were engaged in a drinking game with a dwarf. He would have placed his bet on the dwarf in this little game had he not seen this bunch at the Inn before. Praises uttered to some dwarf god from the non-dwarves and beer magically appeared on the table in HUGE mugs. He was glad he was not a betting man, especially given his current luck or lack there of. At that moment his luck worsened, three gnomish inforcers entered the common room, wearing ungnomish-like black leather armour and armed with brass knuckles and wearing daggers like swords. This could be a very bad thing..  
The gnome taking part in the drinking game, dived under the table, beer in hand, attempting and failing to hide.   
The three inforcers ignored the one under the table and marched straight to the wizardÕs table.  
ÒKick da gnome.Ó Giggled tha dark elven sorerecess, slamming down another empty beer mug and promptly passing out.  
  
****************************************************************************  
The woman moaned and began to come to as the elf took off his hooded cloak to cover her and pick up. He began to climb back up where he could examine to wounds easier.  
She opened her eyes, haunting emerald and familiar. She glanced about from side to side then leveled on the dark elf.  
ÒDrizzt?Ó It was little more than a whisper.  
The elf fell back, Ò How do you?..Ó He started to ask, but let the question hang in the air.   
The woman sat up, seeming just as confused as the drow, and looked down at herself. ÒHow ? This isnÕt right...Ó She was speaking more to herself, trying to sort things out. A black cat ear, twicked. He had not noticed the cat ears before. They say just on the top of her head as raven black as her hair, which had been covering them before.   
ÒGuenhwyvar?Ó He asked, edging a bit closer, still confused. He watched the girl as she studied her fingers- slender, delicate and each tipped with a pointed black nail. She quickly looked up at the name.  
ÒIt is you.Ó Amazement in his voice.  
She cocked her head to the side, raven hair falling in her face.  
ÒWhat happened?Ó  
She focased on the dark elf, Ò A little wizard cast some strange spell at you while you were too intent on playing with your orc to notice.Ó  
ÒAnd you jumped in to save me.Ó  
She simply smiled, Ò ItÕs what I do,Ó the smile turning into a big grin, tiny cat fangÕs visible.  
She tried to move, sending a wave of searing pain through her body. Ò Can you send me back?  
Drizzt nodded and took the onyx figerine out of his pouch and place it on the ground in front of him, hoping it would work even with her not being a cat.   
Ò Go home, Guenhwyvar.Ó  
Grey mist swirled around around the girl and moved to the figurine then dissipated, leaving the figurine on the ground and Guenhwyvar still in her current form.  
He wished he had a horse, but a town wasnÕt far. He figured they should reach it before dark. The woods were unusaully free of goblins and other nastiness. The local adventurers must keep the little buggers in check, Drizzt thought. Guen was wearing an extra shirt of his, which was too big for her. He found himself wondering how a 600 hundred pound panther could fit into such a petite body. He shook his head and glanced down at her.  
ÒI can walk.Ó She paused, Ò my paw doesnÕt hurt so much anymore.Ó  
Drizzt laughed. ÒItÕs not a paw. ItÕs called a foot and besides its still hasnÕt stopped bleeding.Ó  
Her shoulders drooped and lower lip jutted out into a full merciless pout.  
ÒOh, thatÕs not fair..Since when...youÕve been around Catti-Brie too much. SheÕs a bad influence.  
The girl snickered and giving up nestled her head against the drowÕs chest. 


	2. The Weasel Inn

Disclaimer: I don't own Drizzt or Guenhywvar. I'm just barrowing them for a few minutes. the Gnmonish Mafia belong to Dustin, Dante belongs to Shawn and the rest of this dysfunction little group belong to Charles, Dustin, Shannon or me. Here's chapter 2. I know its short, but I'm finishing watching Rurouni Kenshin K Enjoy! .-Kurai Catt  
  
They neared the edge of the woods and a small strip of shops, houses and taverns came into view. There was no guard post to hinder his entry. Why canÕt it always be this easy, he mused.   
The sun was setting behind him as they found The Weasel Inn. A tall, cross-eyed elf intercepted Drizzt just as he opened the door.  
ÒNeed beer?Ó he asked.  
Drizzt blinked. ÒWe need a room.Ó   
ÒOh, Ok,Ó the elf nodded and shuffled off to the bar to pick up a trey pull of pint mugs.  
ÒNever mind Ginkers. He ainÕt all right in the head,Ó said a portly middle aged man behind the bar. ÒIÕm Jevic. Welcome to The Weasel Inn, finest establishment in town. So you need a room for yourself and the missy, Ò he watched as Drizzt sat Guen on a bar stool.   
ÒAnd a cleric.Ó Drizzt added.  
Ò The room I can get. A cleric.. a REAL cleric might be harder to come by. Let me check around. ItÕll be a few minutes before the roomÕs ready. Make yourselves at home. Everybody else does.Ó Jevic muttered the last bit and turned back to filling up mugs of ale.  
Loud laughter erupted from one of tables and then all got quiet.  
ÒMakador, Oh God of all things good and frothy. Bless this, your most holy of golden liquids.Ó  
A blessing? That would usually mean a cleric as present. Drizzt turned to see a giant mug appear over the table of the strangest group he had ever laid eyes one.  
ÒIgnore them. TheyÕre mostly harmless, Ò said Jevic whiping down the bar.  
ÒMostly Harmless?Ó Asked Guenhwyvar.  
The Barkeeper smirked, ÒTheyÕre regulars. Whatever you do, Do not get into a drinking contest with them.Ó He shook hs head, ÒNever seen so much beer consumed in my life. Ò He started to walk away, ÒOh, you asked about a cleric. I found one.Ó He motioned to an surface elf, sitting at the magical beer table. He was holding a bow and strumming it like a mandolin. ÒHis name is Dante. DonÕt know which god he follows or how good he is with the healing. YouÕd probably be safer letting the wound heal on its own.Ó Jevic tossed a room key to Drizzt and went back to bartending.  
Guenhwyvar looked up at Drizzt then to the group. The half -orc something, gnome, elven cleric, female drow , some little metallic thing and adwarfish looking orc thing were all gathered around a map on the table and starring at it intently.  
ÒPewtervien? No such thing,Ó said the dwarf/orc .  
ÒIdunno, weÕve seen weirder,Õ said the female drow,Óbut if it means more alcohol count me in.Ó  
Another round of Holy Beer was summoned by the half-orc as Drizzt and Guen made thier way passed the table.  
ÒHey! SheÕs got cat ears! Ò Guen heard someone say, but couldnÕt tell who said it. She was getting very tired and leaning more on Drizzt with each step.   
Drinks were downed, mugs were slammed.  
ÒKick da gnome!Ó giggled the drow girl just before passing out.  
  
Both Drizzt and Guenhwyvar were glad for the quiet of the room. A good rest would do them both much good. Guen needed to get back to the Astral Plane to fully recover and apparently she needed to be in her natural form. Drizzt watched her sleeping on the bed; she appeared so peaceful at first glance. She curled up into a ball, dreaming. The ranger placed another log on the fire. Guen squirmed, kicking off the blankets. Whatever she was dreaming he doubted it pleasant. He picked up the blankets to cover her back upand was heading back to his chair when he heard his name. She was sitting up and looking right at him.  
ÒWhatÕll happen if I canÕt go back?Ó She asked, her voice little more than a whisper. He didnÕt know what to say. She was afraid and he knew it. He moved to the bed and she curled up on his lap and drifted back to sleep. 


	3. A Sad Wizards Tale

Disclaimer: Um.. K I don't own Drizzt, Guen or the Forgotten Realms.Just barrowing them for a bit. The Gnomish Mafia belong to Dustin. The rest if these freaks belong to me or friends. You know who you are.  
  
Oh sorry about the freaky text. I don't know what causes it or why. I'm betting its something to do with me using an Imac.... Anyways, enjoy!-Kurai  
  
Drizzt opened his eyes and to see Guen curled up around him. She seemed to think he was a good pillow and even better blanket. She started to stir nuzzleing his chest. She slowly opened one emerald green eye, still deciding on waking. ÒWe should get moving.Ó Drizzt said softly, trying to ignore the pouting cat-girl. She sat up, slowly stretched seductivily.  
  
A few minutes later, the two were making thier way to the staircase. Guen still limping a little but followed not far behind Drizzt. He rounded the corner and stopped before continuing down.  
  
The usual group of Makadorian miscreants had been replaced by a lone drow female, who sat quietly at the bar, picking through her breakfast. A scrony wizard, limped down that last few steps, trying to ignore the snickering drow. ÒThose little buggers messed you up good didnÕt they. WhoÕd a thought that gnomes could be so rough.Ó She said, still snickering. The wizard growled and took a seat at the far end of the bar away from the annoying female. Drizzt could not see to whom the female drow was speaking to. At the farthest end of the bar, in a nice dark corner slept the half orc from the night before with a female half orc asleep on his lap.   
  
ÒNo more gnomes. Ever, Ò came the reply from the end of the bar. ÒSo, was it worth it? Ò ÒNo!Ó This caused the sorceress to laugh. ÒOk, let me get this straight. You made this deal with the gnomes and it failed miseriably from the looks of it and now you owe them and have the victem after you. Sucks to be you.Ó She pushed her plate away and turned her full attention the wizard.  
  
Guen edged closer to peek around the corner. She narrowed her eyes and her ears flattened. Drizzt looked back at her. Neither needed to say a word. He knew then that the wizard was responsible for GuenÕs change. The ranger started to go down to the main room, but stopped feeling a tug at his cloak. ÒStupid little wizard.Ó Guen muttered under her breath. As much as she wanted to run down there and pounce on the little troublemaker, listening in to the conversation could prove more useful.  
  
ÒWhat did you do anyway?Ó Ask the sorercess. The other simply grumbled. ÒIÕll wake Swifty and his girl and theyÕll beat it outta ya,Ó She grinned and pointed to the sleeping half orcs. ÔPlease, IÓve been beaten enough. Ò The wizard moved into view sitting next to the soreress, holding his hands up defensivly. ÒWill you leave me alone if I tell you?Ó The sorceress, looked up, catching a glimpse of Drizzt and Guen at the top the stairway. She was in mock deep thought. ÒUmm, yeah, IÕll leave ya alone, but I canÕt make any promises on the rest of my party. You know them. Might get bored with whack-a-gnome and decide skinny wizards are more fun to play with.Ó She smirked. The wizard groan agian. He was not having a good life. So he thought it best to start his sad tale and get the laughing over with sooner. ÒI found an old spell book at my parentÕs house. It was buried in a trunk. Turns out my great-great-great grandfather was a pretty powerful mage and had some really rare spells. So I found this one, only problem was it used a very rare spell componet, a solid black crystal. It had a really long and hard to say name that I canÕt think of right now.Ó The wizard stared.  
  
ÒDamn!Ó Drizzt muttered under his breath. This was going to be harder than he had hoped.  
  
ÒSo, I tracked down where to find the crystal and thatÕs where the gnomish mafia entered, Ò The wizard fidgeted and looked to the door half expecting more gnomish enforcers to march in. Ò It was a one shot spell and you used the entire crystal. What was the spell? I mean what was it supose to do?Ó Asked the sorceress, now very curious. Ò IÕm guessing you had no practice run.Ó  
  
Guen saw the wizard nod.  
  
ÒIt was called something like EmerathÕs Black Crystaliaztion Death. Ò This brought a snicker from the female. ÒWhat the hell kinda name is that?! OOh, lemme guess, it should have turned your target to black crystal,Ó still laughing. ÒOK, what then? Gonna take a new statue home? Maybe put it in the garden next to the birdbath?Ó She was still laughing.The wizard did not find this at all amusing. ÒWho were you pickinÕ a fight with anyway? WhoÕs worth going to the Gnomes about?Ó Ò A drow ranger named Drizzt DoÓUrden.Ó ÒA drow? Ò She shook her head. The wizard looked nervously at his breakfast companion. ÒNever heard of him.Ó She said after taking a drink.  
  
Drizzt, at the top the stairs, fell back both shocked and relieved.  
  
ÒWhat cave have you been living in?Ó Asked the wizard. ÒWhat wrong with living in a cave?Ó The sorceress said, eyes narrowing dangerously. ÒUm, just a figure of speech.Ó He hands went up defensivly agian, fully expecting a lighening bolt oor something else to come his way. She pointed a finger at the wizard. Oh great, he thought, a magic missile at point blank range. This is going to hurt. A spark shot from her finger, but nothing more. ÒDammit!( followed by an spring of other curses).  
  
ÒEmrathÕs Black Crystalization Death...Ó Drizzt took a deep breath, Òbut why did it not turn you to crystal?Ó Guen shrugged and stared to stand. ÒMaybe because IÕm already an enchanted creature and linked to the onyx figurine. What IÕd like to know is why this form? ÒShe paced back toward the room as she spoke. ÒFlesh to stone ....Stone to flesh...Ó 


	4. A Little Help

Disclaimer: I don't own the Forgotten Realms. ::pouts:: I don't own Drizzt or Guenhywvar or any other recognizable FR characters. ::pouts more:: I'm just borrowing them. I'll return them when I'm done. Ilystial is all mine. ::grins evilly:: So read and review-Kurai Catt  
  
Chapter 4 A Little Help  
  
Guenhywvar found herself wishing the little mage was a competent one and realizing that he was a complete idiot. Somethings just could not be helped and now it was simply a matter of hoping that Alustriel could break the spell before it was too late. At this point even a Harpell would do. She didn't think anymore damage could be done and there was the slim chance the spell would wear off on its own. The wizard didn't seem powerful enough to cast a permanent spell. She flopped back down on the bed waiting for Drizzt to return.  
Drizzt had gone out to find something for Guen to wear. As cute as she was in his shirt; she needed something more fitting.  
Guen nearly pounced on the dark elf as he entered the room. Even wounded she was just as fast in human form as she was a cat. She took the package, tearing through the paper then looked curiously back at the drow. Holding up the dress, it was a simple peasant dress of forest green cotton with laces up the back. She took off his shirt. Drizzt quickly looked away until he heard a soft call for help. She partially in the dress with her head stuck. Drizzt couldn't help but chuckle.  
"I'm stuck!"  
He loosened the laces, "This should help."  
"Not used to wearing clothes," she slid the dress on the rest of the way and waited for him to lace it back up. Once done she spun around and looked up at him.  
"It's prefect," he tossed her shoes.  
She made a face, wrinkling her nose.  
"Your foot hasn't healed"  
"But..." she started to pout at him, but he was holding firm this time. "Fine." She slowly slipped them on. He knew she would have them off first chance she got, but he'd won for now.  
They made their way to the common room when Guen stopped. The drow sorceress still sat at the bar, but the wizard was gone. She followed Drizzt and took a seat next to him at the bar. The barkeep, Jevic, walked over, "Want breakfast before you and the missy head out?" Both nodded. It wasn't that Guenhywvar was hungry. Food on this plane would do her little good.  
The sorceress glanced over at the two, then back to the paper she was drawing on. She was doodling what looked like the two half-orcs who were curled up in each others arms asleep. Somehow she made hem look cute.  
Guen nudged Drizzt, "This is going to sound weird, but under the circumstances. What about asking her to keep an eye on the wizard. In case we need him to break the spell." He glances at the sorceress with the words "Mostly Harmless" resurfacing. "Really what do we have to loose?" He wanted to argue with her, but given things as they were, he couldn't.  
The sorceress was looking at the two of them, new page opened in her drawing book. "You came in last night," she said starting to doodle again. "Sorry, Dante's not much of a cleric. Jevic said you needed one last night." She smiled. "I'm Ilystial Deineste." She was looking them over, taking in small details his mithril armor swords, her cat ears...  
"Drizzt Do'Urden."  
"Ah, you're who little wizard boy picked a fight with. Want me to go get him?" She grinned and hopped out off the barstool ready to retrieve the mage.  
Drizzt held up a hand dismissing the idea. "No, but can you keep an eye on him? We might need to know where he is."  
"To break the spell. Gotcha. I'll make sure he stays put," she grinned mischievously a vicious glint in her eyes. "Shouldn't be a problem, especially after the beating the gnomes just gave him. He won't going going anyplace real soon."  
Drizzt started to pull out a few coins, but Ilystial just smiled and waved them away. "Consider it a favor. Who knows, someday you can help me out. "  
Guenhywvar picked at her food. She wanted to be going. This new form was fun, but she was tiring and her foot ached. The sooner they moved the sooner she could go home and heal properly.  
  
They stuck to the main road with Guen limping a bit. She tried covering it, but she couldn't fool her master. The one time he chooses not to be oblivious.  
It was late afternoon when they took a break. Guen had picked up a stick long stick to help her walk. Her foot was hurting worse. She sat on a fallen log, kicked off her shoes, wiggled her toes and watched Drizzt. He sat across from her and pulled some bread from his pack. She sighed and looked down at her bandaged foot. It was bleeding again. She could feel herself weakening with the passing hours away from the Astral Plane. Guenhywvar leaned back looking up at the canopy above then back to Drizzt. He tossed her a chunk of bread as he moved to her side an examine the wound.  
He was changing the bandage when Guen leaned forward, watching him with those big green eyes. "You can stop blaming yourself. You didn't do this to me." She watched his lavender eyes widen. "I know you and I know you're blaming all this on yourself." She smiles at him, "Not everything that happens is you fault. Somethings are inevitable and cannot be avoided." She was still smiling at him, "Help me up and let's get going." She help out her hand and he pulled her to her feet. She moved in close, "I know you better than you know yourself." She smirked and started to limp off. 


	5. Water Fun

accidents-next chapter  
  
My plot bats have flown off! ( Yeah I have bats. They're cute!) The little buggers are mad at me. Don't think they like the new climate. Sorry this has taken so stinking long and that it's so short. ::hopping the power doesn't go out again before she gets this done:: Oh I have to give credit to RangerDo'Urden for the inspiration of part of this chapter( but your description is WAY better). Freakin summer storms! Domoarigato to everybody to has reviewed! Oh I guess it's disclaimer time, I don't own Drizzt or Guen or the Forgotten Realms or any other recognizable character. There said it! I'll bring em back when I'm done. Promise ::grins::-Kurai Catt  
  
Guenhwyvar stretched and slowly woke up, glancing around camp for her master. The fire still burned brightly, but the drow was nowhere to be seen. She found his trail, not so much a physical one as something else. She found his clothes neatly folded and and setting on a rick with his armor, swords and boots resting next to it. She quickly ducked behind a bush, not wanting to be seen.  
Guen cautiously peeked out and saw the dark elf bathing. She's seen him before, but, she cocked her head to the side and smiled. Slender, tight muscles, she nibbled on her bottom lip, very catlike, she thought. Her smile vanished. seeing the long scar running across his back. A low growl escaped her lips. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to use the assassin, who'd left the scar, as a human scratching post.  
A bath seemed like a good idea. If for no other reason than to play in the water.  
She managed to get the laces untied enough to squirm out of the dress, which she left in a crumple at her feet as she stepped out of it. Sneaking around to the side of the pond, she slid into the water, sinking down to her shoulders. She quietly made her way to the oblivious drow, who stood with his back to her. Guen edged closer and pounced on the unsuspecting dark elf, wrapping her arms around him. Drizzt, taken completely off guard, nearly toppled backwards. The startled drow turned to face his assailant, seeing Guen with a self-satisfied look on her face.  
"Oh, so you want to play, do you?" Drizzt asked smiling with a mischievous glint in his lavender eyes, as he dunked Guenhwyvar. She surfaced, sputtering and charged him taking his feet out from under him and sending the elf splashing back into the water. This game continued, neither winning the upper hand or really trying to for several minutes. She was on his back again, giggling, her breast pressed against him. "We need to do this more often," she said letting go of Drizzt. He turned to face her, but quickly looked away. "What?!" She asked curiously, noticing her master's actions.  
"We should get out and get dressed. We have still have a long way to go," he replied nervously.  
Her eyes narrowed, "You didn't answer me. Why do you do that? You won't look at me when I'm not covered. You always look away. Am I that repulsive?" She backed away wounded.  
"No.. It's not.." The drow struggled, "You are far from repulsive." He took a deep breath, still struggling with the words and thoughts. "You are prefect. Absolutely prefect."  
Guen smiled, feeling her cheeks go warm, blushing and ran ( or tried to) for her dress. She slipped on a wet algae cover stone, but Drizzt caught her.  
The walk back to camp was a silent one and Guen curled up near the fire and soon drifted off to sleep. Drizzt sat back watching the crackling fire and thinking. Would it be so bad if she were to remain in this form? He shook his head, trying to clear away the thoughts. She's a cat. Not a very cute girl. Imagine trying to explain things to Catti-Brie. 


	6. Chapter 6

Accidents part ?

Enter More Trouble

AN: Sorry this has taken so incredibly long. Been finishing up with school, moving, job hunting and playing WAY too much World of Warcrack. I know this is another really short chapter. This is just setting things up. The next one should be longer. Just gotta get back into this again. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this so far keep it up. It helps to keep me going. Thoughts are in italics. ( or should be) Ok, disclaimer time, I don't own Drizzt or Guen or any other recognisable character or the Forgotten Realms. Just kidnapping then for a bit. :waves: Kurai

Back in the relative comfort of The Weasel Inn, the wizard sat back, took a deep breath and prepared for his nightly beating from the Gnomes. This was embarrassing and truly sad. The thought of skipping town had entered his mind from time to time, but he had no place to go and the Gnomish Mafia was EVERYWHERE. _There was no escaping the little bastards_. On top of it all the half-orcs had invented a new game called "punt the wizard". It was a simple game involving the drunken couple to try to "punt" him across the bar. _Damn them. Damn the gnomes. Damn it all. _The drow sorceress, Ilstyial, had warned him or was it threatened that this could happen. He could never tell with that one. _Ah, such is my lot in life. To suffer._ He thought.

As he drained the last of the ale from his pint, a dark figure entered the main room. It was cloaked all in black, not very tall, slender and surrounded by an aura of darkness the likes of which the wizard had never seen.

That''s all for now. There will be more to come-Kurai


End file.
